


Шизофрения, как и было сказано

by Kana_Go, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Banter, Gen, Humor, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чак прекрасно знал, что хорошие писатели (как и хорошие художники) вовсе не воруют, а так… капельку заимствуют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шизофрения, как и было сказано

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: по мотивам романа «Мастер и Маргарита» М.А. Булгакова

_В белом пиджаке с кровавою розой, грациозной неспешной походкой, ранним утром четырнадцатого числа осеннего месяца октября в заброшенную оранжерею между двумя корпусами разрушенного санатория вышел…_  
  
Чак в предвкушении размял пальцы, хрустнув костяшками, отхлебнул прямо из горла для вдохновения и принялся с пулеметной скоростью барабанить по клавиатуре. Новая книга была смутно на что-то похожа, но Чака это ничуть не беспокоило. Он знал, что рукописи не горят — в электронном-то виде. А еще он знал, что хорошие писатели (как и хорошие художники) вовсе не воруют, а так… капельку заимствуют.  
  


***

  
— Дин, подъем!  
  
— Мн-н-н-н…  
  
— Дин, вставай!  
  
— Не-е-е…  
  
— Дин, стрелять буду!  
  
— Стреляй, делай со мной, что хочешь, но я не встану…  
  
— Странно, — судя по звукам, Сэм карликовым слоном протопал по тонкой ковровой дорожке и обрушился на вторую кровать. — По-моему, я где-то что-то похожее уже слышал.  
  
— Ч-ч-чего?  
  
— Я нам дело нашел, говорю.  
  
Меньше всего на свете Дину хотелось вставать и куда-то идти, пусть и на охоту. Он даже сам себе удивился, но мысль быстро ускользнула, а вместо нее пришло приятное, хоть и смутное, воспоминание о горячей цыпочке, которая отмечала скорое прощание со Штатами в… в… в общем, где-то там. Дин угощал ее виски и обещал в самом скором времени приехать в гости. Цыпочка твердила, что живет в Австралии, но Тихий океан Дина ничуть не смущал — «Импала» везде пройдет, где наши не пропадали!  
  
— Я никуда не пойду, — простонал Дин.  
  
— А идти, собственно, никуда и не надо.  
  
Вот это уже интересно. Дин кое-как разлепил глаза и приподнялся на локте. На тумбочке стоял запотевший графин водки, пахло икрой и сосисками. Дин зажмурился и помотал головой. Графин превратился в мятую пивную банку, а запах сосисок сменился не слишком приятным душком бургера двухдневной давности.  
  
— Ты чего? — спросил Сэм и тоже посмотрел на тумбочку.  
  
— Да так, показалось.  
  
Собственно, и правда. Чего удивляться, после вчерашнего-то? Дин медленно сел, потер лицо и, поболтав той самой банкой, с радостью обнаружил, что на дне еще что–то осталось. После хорошего глотка в голове немного прояснилось. А когда Сэм, сочувственно хмыкнув, сунул ему в свободную руку стакан кофе, Дин почувствовал, что готов мириться с действительностью и необходимостью куда-то идти. Кстати…  
  
— То есть идти никуда не надо? — уточнил он.  
  
— Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Сэм.  
  
Дин задумался. В мыслях было пусто и глухо, только в дальнем углу адская гончая лакала из рюмки водку и закусывала маринованными грибочками из блюдца. Дин силком выгнал из головы этот образ и принялся вспоминать название вчерашнего бара, чтобы больше туда ни ногой.  
  
— Мы разговаривали с хозяйкой отеля, — смилостивился Сэм. — И она пожаловалась, что есть у них один очень нехороший номер, в котором пропадают люди.  
  
Тут Дин наконец-то вспомнил, где находится.  
  
Канзас-Сити, отель «Центурия», номер 113.  
  
— Здесь, что ли? — глупо поинтересовался он.  
  
Сэм покачал головой и вздохнул:  
  
— Где ты вчера пил? Скажи мне, чтобы я больше тебя туда не пускал.  
  
— Я уже думал об этом, — признался Дин и огляделся.  
  
Лучи послеполуденного солнышка заглядывали в окно, щедро заливая номер светом. Комната как комната. Не самая шикарная, но получше многих.  
  
— Обслуживание номеров! — не успели братья и рта раскрыть, как дверь распахнулась и из коридора точнехонько на колени Сэму прилетела стопка свежих полотенец.  
  
— Какого черта? — практически взвизгнул Сэм.  
  
— Да ладно, — не стал возмущаться Дин. — Парень, наверное, баскетболист.  
  
— Я не баскетболист, — возразил невидимый «горничный», будто подслушивал под дверью. — Я историк!  
  
— Да хоть академик, — пробормотал Дин.  
  
Парень, наверное, услышал его, потому что мелко и как-то очень неприятно захихикал.  
  
— Сегодня на перекрестке будет интересная история…  
  
Братья переглянулись и бросились к двери. Дверь оказалась заперта. Изнутри.  
  
— Какого… — начал Дин.  
  
— А я о чем! — Сэм выразительно тряхнул все еще зажатыми в руке полотенцами. — Я на ночь сам дверь запирал!  
  
Они вернулись к столу.  
  
— Чертовщина, — согласился Дин. — Кстати, судя по тому, что он упомянул перекресток, в буквальном смысле чертовщина. То есть, демонщина.  
  
— А может, и нет.  
  
Дин вскинул бровь. Одной рукой Сэм протянул ему найденную среди полотенец яркую брошюрку, а другой отточенным движением подвинул к себе лэптоп.  
  


***

  
К пяти вечера Дин успел дважды перекусить, выпить три стакана кофе, освежиться и придти в себя окончательно.  
  
Когда выяснилось, что Перекресток в данном случае означает не пересечение дорог и проданные души, а всего лишь исторический городской квартал с уймой художественных галерей и ресторанов, он даже было подумал, что тревога ложная. Вдруг «горничный» просто, скажем, подрабатывает по вечерам уличным музыкантом и таким оригинальным образом делает рекламу. Хотя того факта, что он запросто распахнул, а потом как-то умудрился закрыть обратно запертую дверь, это не объясняло. Дин попытался заставить брата признаться в раннем склерозе, но тот всерьез обиделся. Чтобы дать ему остыть, Дин пошел в душ.  
  
Зайдя в ванную, он отдернул пластиковую занавеску и немедленно увидел большую черную адскую гончую в розовой купальной шапочке. Кажется, ту самую, что в его распаленном похмельем воображении закусывала грибочками. Хотя наверняка ручаться было сложно: все адские гончие очень похожи друг на друга, особенно с учетом их обычной невидимости…  
  
Что ж, если это белая горячка пришла, наверное, стоит завести с ней знакомство и настроиться на долгое взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Потому что бросать пить Дин не собирался.  
  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — шепотом спросил он.  
  
— Да так, — тоже шепотом ответила гончая. — Не шалю, никого не трогаю, починяю примус.  
  
— Ага, — сказал Дин и задернул занавеску обратно.  
  
Никому не нравится, когда за ним подсматривают в душе, даже если этот кто-то не моется, а чинит какую-то неведомую науке хрень.  
  
Через минуту Дин прислушался и снова заглянул в ванну. Там было пусто. На всякий случай перед тем, как включить воду, он все равно проверил, не забит ли слив черным собачьим мехом.  
  
— Что такое примус? — первым делом спросил Дин, вернувшись в комнату.  
  
Кажется, Сэм уже оттаял, потому что ответил вполне благодушно:  
  
— Нагревательный прибор на керосине.  
  
— Он пожароопасный? — уточнил Дин. — Его поэтому в ванной чинят?  
  
— Что? — вытаращил глаза Сэм.  
  
— Проехали, — отмахнулся Дин. — Как там твои галереи? Открылись уже?  
  
Помимо всего прочего, Сэм вычитал в сети, что в Перекрестке имеется более полусотни галерей, которые представляют новые выставки в первую пятницу каждого месяца около шести вечера. И сегодня как раз была вот такая Первая Пятница.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — заметил Сэм. — Там будет уйма народа. Уж не собирается ли какая-нибудь тварь устроить массовое убийство?  
  
— Вот и проверим, — бодро заявил Дин и набросил на плечи куртку.  
  
В вестибюле Сэм остановился поговорить с хозяйкой отеля, а Дин почти бегом направился к «Импале»: ему в голову с запозданием пришло опасение, а не поцарапали ли детку, пока он кадрил австралиек и допивался до… хм, адских гончих.  
  
Обойдя машину, Дин увидел, что вышеупомянутая гончая вольготно растянулась на капоте.  
  
— Вот блин, — вслух сказал он. — Все люди как люди, допиваются до розовых слонов, один я… Профдеформация, наверное.  
  
Гончая высунула длинный розовый язык, фыркнула и посоветовала:  
  
— Загляните в Синюю галерею.  
  
— А ты молчи, — разозлился Дин. — Тоже мне аудиогид с видеоприложением. Ты вообще галлюцинация.  
  
— Ладно, — мирно согласилась гончая. — Я буду молчаливой галлюцинацией.  
  
И исчезла. На капоте не осталось ни волоска, ни царапинки.  
  


***

  
Перекресток бурлил и кипел. В многочисленные ярко освещенные двери втекали бесконечные потоки людей. На углах, заглушая друг друга, играли музыканты. Из ресторанов и кафе доносились аппетитные запахи. Где-то даже крутили фильмы под открытым небом.  
  
Дин понимал, что не стоит путать голос разума с голосом белой горячки, но когда по правую руку показалось небольшое трехэтажное здание с огромными окнами и маленькими вертикальными вывесками «Синяя галерея» соответствующего цвета, он нашел предлог заманить Сэма внутрь.  
  
Минут пятнадцать братья в относительном спокойствии знакомились с современным искусством, а потом к ним подлетела миниатюрная девушка и с нечеловеческой силой утащила… на конкурс боди-арта.  
  
— Но почему мы? — только и успел спросить Сэм.  
  
— Вы здоровенные, — с нездоровым блеском в глазах отозвалась та и очень знакомым жестом положила ладонь Сэму на грудь. — На вас места много!  
  
— Бекки? — приглядевшись, узнал Сэм. — Как…  
  
Но было уже поздно. Вокруг собралась толпа и принялась с интересом наблюдать. Братьям ничего не оставалось, как раздеться до пояса и неловко улыбаться.  
  
Краска была странная: густая, жирная, желтоватая, и к тому же откровенно пахла болотом. Дин огляделся и понял, что другой краски в пределах видимости не наблюдается. Как и других участников конкурса, впрочем. В мысли стало закрадываться подозрение и вместе с тем образовалась какая-то непонятная легкость.  
  
— Сэмми… — проговорил Дин.  
  
Легкость перекинулась с головы на все тело, забурлила внутри пузырьками шампанского, и Дин почувствовал, будто отрывается… отрывается от…  
  
Послышался громкий звон.  
  
— А не волнуйтесь, — сказала Бекки и плюхнула на Дина еще одну пригоршню вонючей краски. — Это просто Аннушка разлила масло.  
  
И тут Дина куда-то потащило, понесло, завертело, и последним, что он слышал, было Сэмово «Я понял!», а последним, что увидел — забрызганная подсолнечным маслом Анна Милтон и опрокинутый бидончик у ее ног.  
  


***

  
Помещение походило на холл заброшенного санатория. Облупленные колонны и обломки стен затянули плети мелких вьющихся роз. Откуда-то доносилось журчание: не то декоративный фонтан, не то трубу прорвало.  
  
Дин не слишком удивился, увидев перед собой Люцифера, Желтоглазого демона, Кроули и давешнюю адскую гончую. Компания, конечно, немного слишком пестрая даже для сумасшедшей реальности Винчестеров, но…  
  
Кроули несколько раз громко хлопнул в ладоши и расплылся в улыбке:  
  
— Спасибо, что заглянули на мой скромный бал.  
  
— Король в восхищении, — вставил Люцифер.  
  
— Азазель — Азазелло, это понятно, — заметил Сэм. — Но почему Воланд — это ты, а не Люцифер?  
  
— Что сказать, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Я харизматичнее. А еще красивее, умнее и…  
  
— И почему собака?  
  
— Я, как и наш Бельчонок, — Кроули кивнул Дину, — не очень жалую кошек. Они постоянно пытаются показать, что коварнее меня, и захватить мир через ютуб. Самое печальное, это у них получается, — он завистливо вздохнул, но тут же встрепенулся: — Ладно, не будем о грустном, поговорим о приятном. Скажи-ка, Лосяра, собака вместо кота — это единственное, что тебя сейчас беспокоит?  
  
И тут Сэм посмотрел на себя. И Дин посмотрел на Сэма. И понял, что если срочно-срочно не развидит это зрелище, то больше никогда смотреть на Сэма не сможет.  
  
— Что? Это? — только и выдавил он.  
  
— «Мастер и Маргарита», — убито сказал Сэм.  
  
— Нет, — Дин, стараясь не двигать глазами, ткнул пальцем в его сторону. — Что _это_?  
  
— Маргарита, — обморочным голосом повторил Сэм.  
  
— Эта твоя Маргарита, она всегда одевается так…э… легко?  
  
На Сэме были туфли с золотыми пряжками, алмазный венец, тяжелая подвеска на шее и… Ну, в общем, честно говоря, и всё.  
  
— Довольно расспросов! — махнул рукой Кроули. — Давайте веселиться! Вон за теми розами, сдается мне, был фонтан с красным вином, но ради вас, мальчуки, я, так и быть, переключу его на пиво.  
  


***

  
_— Кровь давно ушла в землю. И там, где она пролилась, уже растут виноградные гроздья._  
  
Сэм, не раскрывая глаз, сделал глоток, и сладкий ток пробежал по его венам, в ушах зазвенело. Ему показалось, что где-то громко вопят петухи, что где-то играет музыка…  
  
И Чак писал дальше свою красивую, крайне увлекательную и даже почти не стыренную историю. И если где-то и проскакивали случайные строки о том, как Сэм гонялся за адской гончей, чтобы надергать из нее шерсти и смастерить набедренную повязку, или как Люцифер с Азазелем переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, сбеж… хм, покинули бал пораньше, или как братья дружно топили Кроули в фонтане с «Будвайзером»… Что ж, это уже головная боль редактора, правильно?  
  
Хотя фразу «Чак! Чак, я знаю, это все твои штучки, чтоб у тебя комп завис и клавиши повылетали!!!» Чак все-таки предпочел стереть собственноручно.


End file.
